


Chiusa fuori

by Mokochan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fissò il portone e poi i citofoni alla propria destra, sospirando rassegnata.<br/>Non ci voleva, non ci voleva proprio.<br/>Chiusa fuori. Ottimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiusa fuori

 

 

 

**Primo Ottobre 2012, Lunedì.**

**1.15-3.28**

 

 

**01.15**

 

La mano frugava nervosa nella borsa, spostando da una parte all'altra gli oggetti che conteneva - un pacchetto di fazzoletti, dei crackers,  i documenti, delle mentine, _Il Mastino di Baskerville_ di sir Arthur Conan Doyle in versione pocket  e altra roba più o meno utile - facendosi sempre più disperata nella ricerca delle uniche cose che le sarebbero servite in quel momento: le chiavi di casa.  
\- Dove sono? Cavolo...  
Continuò a setacciare la borsa per una decina di minuti, ma alla fine si arrese, consapevole di averle perse da qualche parte o, più probabilmente, lasciate sul bancone del negozio poco prima di andarsene.  
Fissò il portone e poi i citofoni alla propria destra, sospirando rassegnata.  
Non ci voleva, non ci voleva proprio.  
 _Chiusa fuori._

_Ottimo._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**01.28**

  
Si fissò i piedi pensando che restare chiusa fuori casa all'una di notte era una sfortuna come tante, o una delle tante che le capitavano quotidianamente. Il bello era che, se anche fosse riuscita ad entrare, avrebbe dovuto chiamare qualcuno per forzare la porta del suo appartamento, e questo avrebbe con ogni probabilità fatto infuriare il padrone di casa.  
Lei e il signor Hozuki non andavano esattamente d'accordo.  
Non che lei lo odiasse o avesse fatto chissà che cosa per meritarsi l'antipatia dell'uomo, tuttavia, da quando abitava in quel piccolo palazzetto - situato nella periferia di Konoha - , era stato inevitabile scontrarsi con lui per questioni banali quali il volume troppo alto della televisione, la musica bassa ma sgradevole all'udito, le finestre sempre aperte, il fatto che tornasse a casa ad orari improponibili a causa del lavoro; che Hozuki nemmeno sapeva quale fosse, ed era per quello che non la vedeva di buon occhio.  
Pensava forse che lavorasse in qualche sconosciuto locale notturno?

_Lei, Hinata Hyuuga?_

Agli occhi di parecchia gente sarebbe stato un sospetto davvero ridicolo, perché lei era tutto, fuorché disinibita.  
Insomma, lavorava solo in una lavanderia aperta ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro!  
Spostò il piede destro e batté due volte il sinistro sul marciapiede, puntando gli occhi sulla macchina parcheggiata davanti a lei e poi sotto di essa dove, in totale silenzio, era seduto un piccolo gattino; non si era mosso di un millimetro da quando si era seduta, e anche in quel momento continuava a scrutarla nell'oscurità con quei suoi enormi occhi color dell'ambra, così intensi da metterle i brividi.  
Adorava i gatti, erano belli ed eleganti, curiosi quanto distaccati, ed era difficile conquistare la loro fiducia.  Soprattutto, erano prudenti - e non c'era niente di male in questo, dopotutto.  
Si rannicchiò un po', piegandosi in avanti, e cominciò ad emettere un piccolo   _psss_ basso e prolungato per attirare l'attenzione di _Kuro_ \- gli aveva dato un nome senza nemmeno pensarci, mentre attendeva l'arrivo di qualcuno.  
Il piccolo Kuro continuò a fissarla muovendo lentamente la coda, ma non reagì in alcun modo.  
Non si fidava di lei e faceva bene, in un certo senso.  
\- Non ti vuoi proprio avvicinare? - gli domandò in un soffio, la voce bassa e incerta, bisognosa forse delle attenzioni del piccolo gattino. - Credo che passerò una lunga notte qui fuori, sai? - aggiunse poi, sospirando.  
\- Anche tu?  
Hinata ebbe un sussulto.  
Levò gli occhi verso l'alto e si ritrovò a fissare la maglietta arancione di un ragazzo.  
Quando poi alzò ancora lo sguardo, incrociò un paio di occhi azzurri, finendo per arrossire timidamente.  
\- C-Come? - si ritrovò a ripetere come una sciocca, stringendosi la giacca addosso, come se avesse freddo - in realtà si sentiva più calda del dovuto.  
Il ragazzo la guardò bene per mezzo secondo, poi ripeté quello che già aveva detto e che Hinata, alla fine, aveva udito benissimo: - Anche tu sei rimasta chiusa fuori?  
La Hyuuga annuì, poi lanciò un'occhiata a Kuro.  
Aveva l'impressione che non sarebbe più rimasta sola, quella notte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**01.59**

  
Continuava a fissarla da cinque minuti buoni, seduto accanto a lei contro la parete, le mani buttate fra le gambe, l'espressione curiosa, le labbra un po' dischiuse e pronte per muoversi e parlare.  
Hinata non sapeva esattamente cosa passasse per la testa di quel ragazzo, percepiva solo la lieve tensione causata dalla sua presenza  e la consapevolezza che non aveva mai scambiato due parole con lui, da quando abitava lì.  
Naruto Uzumaki era così allegro e socievole da metterle un po' di timore ed era uno dei motivi per cui non si era mai fermata a chiacchierare con lui o chissà che altro.  
Non avrebbe saputo che dire ad un tipo del genere.  
\- Abiti nell'appartamento accanto al mio - ebbe a dire quest'ultimo, di scatto, e Hinata non poté che arrossire pensando che almeno si ricordava di lei.  
Fissandosi le mani, la Hyuuga fece un cenno affermativo con il capo. - Lo s-so. Ti ho visto spesso.  
Naruto sbatté le mani sulle cosce, facendo un po' di rumore. Forse tutto quel silenzio lo infastidiva. - Io sono rimasto chiuso fuori perché Sasuke e Sakura se la stanno spassando nel mio appartamento. Sai, ieri ho fatto arrabbiare quell'Uchiha e si è vendicato fregandomi le chiavi di casa.  
\- E come sai che te le ha prese lui? - chiese Hinata, sorpresa.  
 L'Uzumaki fece una smorfia. - Mi ha mandato un sms per avvertirmi che gli serviva un posto dove stare un po' con Sakura. E che avevo lasciato sul tavolo le chiavi. Ma io mica ci credo, eh. Sono sicuro di averle infilate nella tasca dei jeans, stamattina, prima di farmi la doccia.  
La Hyuuga si chiese chi fossero Sasuke e Sakura, poi si ricordò di aver visto entrare nell'appartamento di Naruto un tipo dall'aria apparentemente fredda seguito da una ragazza dai capelli di un bel rosa acceso. Probabilmente si trattava di loro, sebbene non ne avesse la certezza.  
Un miagolio interruppe quel pensiero.  
Naruto si mosse inquieto accanto a lei.  - Cos'era?  
\- Kuro. -  
\- K-Kuro? E chi è? -  
Hinata abbozzò un sorriso. - G-Guarda sotto la macchina.  
Il ragazzo corrugò la fronte senza capire, poi puntò gli occhi dove lei gli aveva detto e finalmente parve comprendere ogni cosa; istantaneamente, infatti, riprese fiato.  
\- Un gatto - mormorò. - È tuo?  
\- No, però mi piacerebbe. I-Il padrone di casa non vuole che tenga animali nel mio appartamento - confessò Hinata con un certo dispiacere, ripensando alle parole severe del signor Hozuki.  
Sbuffando, Naruto le lanciò un'occhiata. - Quello stronzo non può vietartelo. A tutti i condomini è permesso tenere animali, non vedo perché con te la questione sarebbe diversa. Se vuoi ci parlo io, Hinata.  
L'aveva chiamata per nome.  
\- N-No, n-non ti p-preoccupare. Non ce n'è bisogno. E p-poi non avrei tempo per occuparmene, dico sul serio...  
\- Ci parlerò lo stesso - insistette lui, cocciuto.  
Uzumaki Naruto era davvero testardo e Hinata sorrise nel constatarlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**02.25**

  
\- Abito qui da tre anni e cioè da quando i miei hanno deciso che era tempo che me la cavassi da solo. Mia madre quando decide una cosa è difficile che cambi idea. E tu? Da quanto stai qua?  
Naruto continuava a parlare e Hinata ascoltava conquistata ogni parola, rispondendo di tanto in tanto alle domande che lui le rivolgeva di soppiatto, senza tuttavia riuscire a dire nemmeno una frase per intero a causa dei balbettii e dell'imbarazzo, provocati da una timidezza che trovava difficile superare.  
Soprattutto con quel ragazzo, ed era strano.  
\- Un a-anno. Mi sono t-trasferita per proseguire gli studi qui. Mio padre non ha a-avuto n-nulla da r-ridire. Gli andava bene c-così.  
Per la verità, a Hiashi Hyuuga non importava molto. Sapeva bene che Hinata era capace di cavarsela da sola, quindi lasciarla andare non era stato poi così difficile. Una volta tanto aveva assecondato il volere della figlia.  
\- Ricordo. Avevo infatti visto degli uomini portare nel tuo appartamento qualche mobile. Scusa, ho una pessima memoria. Ah. - Naruto si passò una mano sulla pancia, improvvisamente irrequieto. - Credo di avere un po' fame. Se solo arrivasse qualcuno... ho la tentazione di suonare e svegliare Sasuke e Sakura, ma poi  quei due mi ucciderebbero, quindi è meglio non provarci. A quest'ora è tutto chiuso... ottimo, davvero.  
Hinata si morse il labbro pensierosa, per poi aprire la borsa e frugarvi all'interno in cerca del pacchetto di crackers che quella mattina si era premurata di portarsi dietro e che alla fine non aveva nemmeno toccato, troppo presa dal lavoro per fermarsi a fare uno spuntino.  
Quando lo trovò, glielo porse arrossendo. - Tieni.  
Naruto aprì la bocca, stupito. - Davvero?  
\- Sì.  
\- Grazie mille! Cavolo, così mi salvi. - L'Uzumaki prese il pacchetto e lo aprì tutto contento.  - Dio, stavo proprio morendo di fame. E non si direbbe, eh, anche perché a cena mi sono riempito la pancia fino a scoppiare. Mah, sarà per mancanza di energie. Oppure parlare mette fame!  
Hinata rise e l'osservò mangiare avidamente i crackers, dimostrando di avere parecchio appetito. Mangiava in fretta e sorrideva nel farlo, gli occhi azzurri accesi nel buio.  
Mentre il ragazzo finiva l'ultimo cracker, la Hyuuga tornò a scrutare sotto la macchina, ma si rese conto che Kuro se n'era andato; probabilmente si era stufato - o stufata, chissà - e aveva deciso di starsene per i fatti suoi.  
Ma venne smentita subito: avvertì infatti un lieve fruscio e qualcosa di caldo passarle sotto le gambe. - Oddio...  
\- Eh? - Naruto appallottolò la carta dei crackers e si voltò per controllare la ragazza. - Che c'è?  
\- Gatto - riuscì a dire la Hyuuga, intimidita, indicando lo spazio fra di loro.  
Finalmente il giovane scorse il musetto di Kuro sfregare contro la coscia di Hinata, e al vedere come il gatto sembrasse contento di quel che stava facendo, scoppiò a ridere.  
E Hinata rabbrividì.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**02.40**

  
\- Secondo te è un maschio o una femmina?  
\- N-Non ho i-idea...  
\- Beh, scopriamolo subito!  
Naruto afferrò improvvisamente il gatto e lo sollevò in aria, studiandolo per bene mentre questo agitava le zampe, indispettito da quella violazione della sua intimità.  
\- Femmina. Questa è femmina.  
\- Lasciala andare, Naruto - lo pregò Hinata, temendo che Kuro potesse graffiargli la faccia con i suoi artigli, tanto più che il ragazzo teneva il micio piuttosto vicino per poterne constatare il sesso - pareva non rendersi conto di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere.  
Difatti, l'Uzumaki la guardò confuso, emise un "eh" e tornò a guardare la gatta, che colse al volo l'occasione e gli mollò una bella zampata sulla guancia.  
Preso alla sprovvista, il ragazzo lasciò cadere Kuro a terra e si posò entrambe la mani sul viso, mugolando per il dolore e imprecando sonoramente al contempo.  
Hinata sussultò e si avvicinò a lui, preoccupata - F-Fammi vedere...  
Naruto si voltò verso di lei e tolse le mani falla guancia facendo una smorfia: lunghi segni rossi gli percorrevano il viso da sotto l'occhio sinistro fino alle labbra, che erano piegate verso il basso.  
\- Per poco non ti colpiva l'occhio - osservò la Hyuuga, scuotendo il capo. - Aspetta un attimo.  
Frugando nella borsa, tirò fuori i fazzoletti e una bottiglietta minuscola di disinfettante, che Naruto squadrò incredulo per un secondo, prima di spalancare la bocca e dire ciò che inevitabilmente stava pensando.  
\- Tieni di tutto in quella borsa!  
Hinata arrossì di botto. - B-Beh... d-di solito mi f-faccio sempre male, così per p-precauzione porto sempre con me d-dei cerotti e del disinfettante. Ho l-le gambe piene di graffi - deglutì, tesa. - Inciampo spesso.  
A quelle parole, Naruto non riuscì a trattenere un'altra risata, che ebbe l'effetto di rendere le guance della Hyuuga più rosse di prima e  farle perdere la presa sul disinfettante, che le cadde in grembo senza far  rumore.  
\- Certo che arrossisci facilmente, Hinata.  
\- S-Scusa...  
\- E perché ti scusi? Sei molto carina quando diventi rossa!  
E Hinata per poco non svenne davanti a lui.  
Naruto era sempre fin troppo sincero, non c'era niente da fare.  
Dopo quella breve parentesi, la ragazza si mise a disinfettare la guancia dell'Uzumaki. Lo faceva con gesti lenti, attenta a non far male al ragazzo, che ad ogni tocco rabbrividiva - eppure non doveva fare così male, si disse Hinata alla fine, dopo aver detto a Naruto di lasciar premuto il fazzoletto bagnato di disinfettante contro la guancia per qualche minuto.  
Certo, magari non si doveva stupire, chissà quanti e quali pensieri passavano per la testa del suo vicino di casa!  
Kuro, intanto, era andata a rifugiarsi di nuovo sotto la macchina e non ci voleva molto per capire che la gatta era nervosa - dopo quello che le era stato fatto, era il minimo.  
Non si sarebbe più avvicinata.  
Non subito, almeno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**03.00**

 

 

\- E voi due che ci fate fuori a quest'ora?  
La voce di Suigetsu Hozuki era scazzata, bassa ma sorpresa.  
Il ragazzo se ne stava davanti a loro con le chiavi di casa in una mano e il casco nell'altra, guardando dall'uno all'altra con un sopracciglio inarcato e l'aria di chi vuole sapere cosa sta succedendo.  
Era poco più grande di Naruto e Hinata - bene o male aveva ventisei o ventisette anni, banché ne dimostrasse una decina in meno.  
Naruto si alzò e prese a stiracchiarsi, prima di prendere la parola: - Siamo rimasti chiusi fuori. Quello stronzo di Sasuke m'ha fregato le chiavi. Hinata invece le ha perse. È da ore che aspettiamo l'arrivo di qualcuno.  
\- Potevate citofonare.  
\- A quest'ora?!  
Suigetsu scrollò le spalle e fece un ghigno. - Potevi rompere le palle a Sasuke, no? -  
Naruto mise il muso, imbronciandosi, poi si girò e porse una mano a Hinata, deciso a ignorare Suigetsu. - Ti aiuto io, Hinata.  
La Hyuuga allungò la mano e la posò nella sua, lasciando che questa si stringesse per tirarla su. Era piacevole, la mano del ragazzo era calda e forte, e sembrava stare bene con la sua... molto bene, in effetti.  
 _Che pensiero sciocco._ \- Grazie, Naruto.  
Il padrone di casa infilò le chiavi nella serratura e aprì il portone, entrando e tenendolo aperto per loro. Non sembrava contento. - Vi sbrigate, piccioncini? Ho bisogno di dormire, domani ho da fare.  
Mentre attraversavano la soglia, l'Uzumaki si rivolse ancora a Suigetsu, questa volta usando un tono più serio. - Domani ti devo dire una cosa.  
\- Ricevuto.

\- Ah, e Hinata dorme da me, oggi. Non credo ci sarà bisogno di chiamare qualcuno per aprire la porta del suo appartamento, se hai una copia delle chiavi - aggiunse Naruto, indicando la ragazza, che seguiva i loro discorsi senza riuscire ad emettere suono.  
Hozuki inarcò un sopracciglio, fissando la ragazza incuriosito. - Come vi pare. Cercherò quelle chiavi, ma se non le troverò vi toccherà chiamare qualcuno per cambiare la serratura. Tutto a spese di Hinata, ovvio.  
Stronzo fino al midollo.  
Dopo averli lasciati soli, Naruto guardò Hinata con un sorriso. - Vieni? Andiamo a svegliare Sasuke. Scommetto che non potrà dire di no, con te impossibilitata a entrare in casa.  
E dire che sembrava tanto ingenuo, quel ragazzo! Invece si stava rivelando per il furbetto che era.  
Hinata annuì e lo seguì su per le scale. _Forse sono stata fortunata, oggi._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**03.10**

 

Naruto suonò il campanello per tre volte, dopodiché prese a dare pugni alla porta, facendo così tanto casino che, per un secondo, Hinata temette che i vicini si sarebbero svegliati a causa del fracasso e sarebbero usciti per redarguire l'Uzumaki, che sembrava fregarsene delle conseguenze di quel che faceva.  
Preferiva buttare Sasuke giù dal letto.  
Fu questione di secondi: all'ennesimo pugno, la porta dell'appartamento si spalancò di scatto e ne uscì un Sasuke in boxer e canottiera e l'aria di chi è già pronto a commettere un omicidio alla prima occasione.  
Sì, insomma, era incazzato nero.  
Naruto di fronte a quell'espressione si mise a ridacchiare. Che avesse ottenuto così la sua vendetta?  
Sasuke strinse gli occhi, scocciato. - Ti rendi conto di che ore sono, Dobe?  
\- Oh, sì, più di quanto immagini. Comunque, la mia vicina è rimasta chiusa fuori come me, così ho pensato di farla dormire qui almeno per questa notte. Quindi ora riprendo possesso del mio appartamento, se non ti dispiace.  
Sasuke restò immobile per mezzo secondo, prima di studiare Hinata, che abbassò gli occhi imbarazzata. Non le piaceva quello sguardo.  
\- Fai come ti pare, tanto è casa tua.  
Naruto alzò un pugno in aria, vittorioso, infine guardò la Hyuuga con un enorme sorriso.  
Sorriso che lei ricambiò immediatamente.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**03.28**

  
  
Dormì sul divano: Sakura - la ragazza coi capelli rosa fidanzata con Sasuke - le portò un cuscino e delle coperte, e fece lo stesso con Naruto, che però avrebbe passato la notte sul pavimento.  
Hinata aveva cercato in mille modi di cedergli il divano, ma l'Uzumaki non si era lasciato convincere e alla fine aveva pure vinto. Non poteva lasciare che dormisse per terra, faceva freddo, e la sola idea lo inorridiva.  
Così la ragazza si ritrovò rannicchiata sul divano, con le coperte che l'avvolgevano per bene e gli occhi spalancati nell'oscurità del piccolo salotto, intenti a scrutare di nascosto quel giovane che le aveva dato ospitalità.  
Era stato gentile.  
Lo era stato per tutta la serata.  
Passare del tempo con lui aveva fatto sì che parte del timore covato per paura di parlargli venisse spazzato via, e ora non desiderava altro che rivolgergli la parola, sentirlo ridere fragorosamente - perché era bello, inaspettatamente bello. Le infondeva serenità in un modo che non riusciva a capire del tutto.  
Era piacevole.  
\- Hinata, stai dormendo?  
\- N-No...  
La voce di Naruto si alzò un poco. - Mi è piaciuto passare del tempo con te. Non capisco perché non abbiamo mai parlato. È strano, non trovi?  
\- Già... lo è. Tanto - ripose Hinata, in un sussurro.  
\- Dovremo riprovarci, prima o poi. Comunque... è stata una bella notte... tutto qui. Ora è meglio dormire. - concluse lui, forse a corto di parole.  
Lei sorrise, intimidita - Sì.  
\- Buonanotte, Hinata.  
\- Buonanotte... Naruto.  
Sì, dovevano proprio riprovarci.  
  
  
  


 

**FINE**

  



End file.
